bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Guardian Segrud
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51276 |no = 1692 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 32, 53, 58, 86, 90 |normal_distribute = 16, 12, 9, 8, 30, 25 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 53, 56, 59, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |bb_distribute = 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 17, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 53, 56, 59, 62, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb_distribute = 12, 7, 6, 5, 6, 4, 3, 3, 19, 13, 10, 6, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |ubb_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 14, 10, 8, 7, 6, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The progenitor of the La Veda fencing style. The first Zelban. Segrud wore a mask at all times in order to hide facial scars, and only entrusted his fencing techniques to his biological daughter and adoptive sons. The La Veda Republic was home to a sacred tournament, which many fans hoped for Segrud to participate in. However, he was uninterested, saying "swords exist to protect us," and refused even to spar against members of other schools. However, in time the repeated challenges drew his student into a battle with the leader of a rival faction, and Segrud lost his life rescuing him. |summon = I don't like to fight. But I'll take up the sword again, if it's to defend you. |fusion = No matter how strong you grow, you must never forget this: swords exist to protect us. |evolution = |hp_base = 5199 |atk_base = 2192 |def_base = 2093 |rec_base = 1648 |hp_lord = 7465 |atk_lord = 3014 |def_lord = 2853 |rec_lord = 2247 |hp_anima = 8357 |rec_anima = 2009 |atk_breaker = 3252 |def_breaker = 2615 |def_guardian = 3091 |rec_guardian = 2128 |def_oracle = 2734 |rec_oracle = 2604 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Bladelord's Defense |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & boosts damage reduction when guarding |lsnote = 0.4% parameter boost per 1% HP remaining & 10% guard mitigation increase |bb = La Veda: Juks |bbdescription = 12 combo Light attack on all foes, negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn, Spark damage reduction for 1 turn & slight additional damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 25% spark mitigation & 10% DoT mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = La Veda: Vian |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn, Spark damage reduction for 1 turn & slight additional damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 25% spark mitigation & 10% DoT mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Zelban's Spirit |ubbdescription = 16 combo massive Light attack on all foes, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turn, 50% Spark and additional damage reduction for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction from all types for 2 turns |ubbnote = 100% elemental mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Protector's Sword |esdescription = Boosts Def each turn for up to 5 turns & negates Def ignoring effects |esnote = 16% boost per turn (80% max) |evointo = 51277 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 50191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Zelban, Hero of La Veda |addcatname = Segrud1 }}